Victoria Snow
Victoria Snow is a supporting antagonist in the 2019 Marvel film Spider-Man: Far From Home. She was a former Stark Industries employee who is aligned with Mysterio. She was portrayed by Clare Dunne. Biography Victoria started off working for Tony Stark in the past as an electromagnetic specialist, but later developed a certain hatred towards the latter for his arrogant nature and left Stark Industries. She was even angered to hear that Tony's heroic image as Iron Man has become more popular to the world as Tony actually sacrificed himself to destroy Thanos and the Black Order in order to save the universe. As such, Victoria and several other ex-Stark Industries employees (including William Ginter Riva, Guterman, Janice Lincoln and Doug) joined Mysterio, who has formulated a plot in staging terrorist attacks around the world so he can present himself as a hero to the public by 'foiling' these attacks in order to surpass Iron Man as the greatest superhero of all time. To that end, Victoria created several EMP attacks on several satellites belonging to Nick Fury in order to fool him and "Maria Hill" into believing the story after Beck rescued them from Sandman (one of the Elementals projection drones created by Riva) in Mexico. Following Molten Man's death, Mysterio tricked Spider-Man into giving him access to one of the Stark's intelligence systems called E.D.I.T.H.. Mysterio then celebrates with his crew, praising Victoria for helping out. However, Mysterio is later angered to learn that Spider-Man and his friend MJ have gotten hold of a projector from one of his drones which may blow their cover, noting to Riva and the rest of his crew that Nick Fury will kill him if he finds out what they are doing before threatening to shoot them all with the drones to prove his point. Mysterio eventually decides to kill MJ and the other classmates in London to cover his tracks. As part of the plan, Guterman posed himself as a double-decker bus driver in London, luring MJ and the other students into a bus designated for their trip, noting to Mysterio afterwards that they are in the "kill-zone". At the London Bridge (where Mysterio unleashes the Elemental Fusion), However, Spider-Man was able to foil the plot and defeat Mysterio, allowing MJ and the others to escape unharmed, much to Guterman's dismay. With Mysterio dead, it can be implied that Victoria escaped away with the rest of Mysterio's crew and doctored footage to expose Spider-Man's identity and frame him for the attacks and Mysterio's death before selling it to J. Jonah Jameson, who broadcasts this to the world, much to Spider-Man's complete distraught. It is unknown what has happened to Victoria afterwards. Navigation Category:Female Category:Vandals Category:Businessmen Category:Servant of Hero Category:Trickster Category:Non-Action Category:Spy Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Incriminators Category:Marvel Villains Category:Inconclusive Category:Enforcer Category:Successful Category:Minion Category:Opportunists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Hypocrites Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters